


Survival and Recovery

by Lt_J81



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_J81/pseuds/Lt_J81
Summary: Harry Kim fights to protect his best friend, Tom Paris, in the Akritirian prison. After their escape, both men suffer from PTSD. They help each other to recover. Also, I felt like Zio needed more to his story. This is my first ever fanfic, so be kind!
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. Survival

Harry  
Harry Kim stood in the middle of the circle of Akritirian prisoners, enduring the beating. He was too exhausted to fight back. He had been fighting for his life in this infernal prison for what seemed like years. That had to be an effect of the clamp. Every day with the clamp felt like weeks, even months. The device, implanted in every inmate’s head, caused heightened fear and anxiety. It increased one’s violent tendencies as well. Even the most mild-mannered ensign could become the most vicious attacker under the influence of the clamp.  
In actuality, it had been just shy of two weeks since Harry had awoken at the bottom of the chute; greeted by a similar beating. One that had been stopped by Tom Paris. Tom, who had claimed Harry as his. “This one’s mine,” he had said to Pit as he tried to drag Harry off to his shelter to do God knows what. Tom had only been trying to save Harry; so, why did Harry’s breath catch and his heart skip a beat upon hearing those three beautiful words? “This one’s mine.”  
Harry’s thoughts were brought back to the present when a flying piece of metal struck him in the head. He squinted as blood and dirt ran mingled down into his eyes. One inmate kicked him in the back of the knee while another pushed him to the ground. Harry winced and writhed as he was subjected to multiple blows from all sides. He curled into a ball, trying to protect his already bruised and cracked ribs from further punishment. “This is it,” Harry thought. “I am going to die.” Harry had almost resigned himself to that fact. In a way, it would be so much easier if they would just go ahead and kill him. At least then the pain would stop. The fire in his brain, ignited by the clamp, would be extinguished. There would finally be peace.  
But then he glanced back at Tom, lying unconscious on the floor behind him. If he died, who would protect Tom? The inmates would surely descend on him next. Harry had to stay alive. He would endure; he had to endure. Anything to keep Tom alive. Harry had to fight back; for Tom.  
Harry let out a guttural howl and rose to his feet. He readied himself for one final defense of the assault that came from all sides. He tightened his grip around the pipe clutched in his hands. As he did, his mind flashed back to two days ago. Tom, on the floor of Zio’s shelter. Harry, hovering over him, the pipe raised above his head. He had been ready to kill Tom. Tom, his best friend in the entire universe, and Harry had tried to kill him. Harry shuddered at the memory. For that act alone, he deserved to die here, in this prison; beaten and assaulted by Pit and the others. Harry almost faltered and gave in; almost let them overtake him. But then, he stole another glance at Tom. Tom, who had come to his aid on Deep Space Nine when the Ferengi bartender had tried to swindle him. Tom, who would listen to Harry play clarinet for hours, or throw his arm around Harry’s shoulders as they walked to the holodeck for a night of pool and synthehols at Sandrine’s. Tom, who had been Harry’s closest friend throughout this entire misguided voyage through the Delta Quadrant. Tom, who had claimed Harry as his to spare him the horrors of this place. Tom Paris deserved to survive; to get out of this prison and return to Voyager. He deserved to live out his life in peace, with the possibility of making it home one day. Harry had to make sure that Tom survived. He owed him that much at least.  
Resolved to fight, Harry began to swing the pipe in a blind fury. Zio was right. Harry was able to channel the army of fire ants in his brain to do his bidding. The aggression, brought on by the clamp, fueled Harry’s attack. He quickly knocked two inmates to the ground before the rest began to back off. At Pit’s command, they formed a circle around the two men and waited.

Pit  
Pit motioned for the others to back down momentarily. The way things were going, the dark-haired man wouldn’t give in. He was bound to be killed in the ensuing fight; and Pit couldn’t have what he wanted if the man died. He was satisfied to wait until another opportunity arose to claim these two alien men who inhabited this prison with them – or at least the dark-haired man and the belongings of his soon to be deceased friend. By the look of him, he would be dead within hours. Then, Pit would finally have what should have belonged to him all along.  
He stood watching the man guard his friend; clutching that damn pipe that he always kept with him. Sweat made his skin glisten. His shirt was pulled tight against his muscular shoulders and chest. His eyes held a burning intensity. Pit licked his lips at the sight. No, he never should have back down from claiming this prize. He closed his eyes and imagined taking this beautiful man back to his shelter – to his bed. His body tingled with excitement at the thought.  
Pit had given up when Zio had taken the two men under his protection. Everyone knew better than to cross Zio. But now that he had turned them out, his prize was free for the taking once more. Yes, Pit could wait until the time was right…

Zio  
Zio watched from a ledge as the scene unfolded below him. There, Pit and his followers encircled Harry and his nearly dead friend. Harry had driven them back for the moment, but Zio saw the look in Pit’s eyes. He knew that Pit would not give up until he had what he wanted. Zio considered intervening; taking Harry back under his protection. After all, his companion would soon be dead and Zio would have Harry all to himself.  
In the days that Zio had allowed Harry to bring his injured friend into his hut, he had come to admire the young man’s strength and conviction to his beliefs. Zio thought that he had finally found a worthy disciple. Someone to help spread the message that Zio had so carefully inscribed on the pages of his manifesto.  
But, Harry had been single-minded. Tom – always Tom. At first, Harry had obsessed over escape. He had even offered to take Zio with them; but only to save Tom. Zio had allowed himself to become caught up in the prospect of regaining his freedom. After they discovered that the chute led to space, he realized that there was no chance of escape. Zio had hoped that Harry had reached a similar conclusion and would be content to give up the notion and settle down – with him.  
Harry had been a willing bedmate. Every night, after tending to his friend, he would cross through the tattered cloth that separated Zio’s hut into two make-shift rooms. He would silently undress and lie down next to Zio. And while he didn’t initiate any of their physical intimacy, he always responded to Zio’s advances perfectly. Sex with Harry was wonderful. Zio soon found himself looking forward to taking this beautiful man to his bed each night. It felt good to finally have someone of his own; to not be alone anymore. He hadn’t felt that way in so long. Not since Jori…  
But, Zio was no fool. He knew that Harry only slept with him in exchange for the provisions, shelter, and protection that Zio provided. That had been their arrangement, after all. Afterward, when Zio had fallen asleep, Harry would cross back to the other room and join Tom. Zio would wake alone in the night. When he peered behind the cloth, he would find the two men huddled together – hand in hand. Sleep with the clamp was never peaceful, but Harry seemed most calm when he was curled up next to his friend.  
At first, Zio had not cared when Harry abandoned his bed. He had fulfilled his nightly obligation, after all. What did it matter where he chose to sleep? After all, Harry and Tom had arrived at the prison together, and it was obvious that they were involved in some sort of relationship; though they either tried to hide it or hadn’t realized it yet. But, after the failed escape attempt, Zio found himself resenting the way that Harry looked at Tom. He hated the way that he would rush to Tom’s side at the slightest whimper. And mostly, he hated waking up alone night after night while the two men sought comfort in each other.  
When Zio had returned to the shelter two days ago and found Harry, hovering over Tom ready to kill him with the pipe, his heart leapt. But Harry had backed down. When Zio had placed the knife in his hand and instructed him to finish the deed, Harry had refused saying, “I’m not a killer.” When Zio had said, “You want to survive, in here? Then you’d better learn to be,” he had really meant, “You have to choose – him or me.”  
Harry had chosen. The clatter of the knife as it slipped from his hand was the only answer that Zio needed. Tom. He had chosen to remain with that rotting carcass. Furious, Zio had thrown them both out immediately. Harry didn’t know what he was giving up by not choosing a life with Zio. He had no idea what it was like out there; alone and without anyone to protect him.  
Well, Harry was learning that lesson at this very moment. “Good,” Zio thought. “Let him watch his friend, or mate, or whatever he was, die. Let Pit have him; for a little while at least.” A taste of life with someone like Pit would show Harry just what he had given up. He would quickly realize that he would have been better off with Zio.  
Zio imagined that he might intervene eventually and reclaim Harry as his; after he had lived with the consequences of his decision for a while. Then, Harry would see the importance of the work; and he would realize just how much he needed Zio. Then, they could work together; disseminating the manifesto and gathering more followers. And each night, they could return to their makeshift home – together. Yes, they may even be able to build some semblance of a life together, even here. One day…  
But first, Harry’s current situation had to play out. The lesson must be learned. He had to realize on his own that life with Zio was the only way. And so Zio watched, and waited.

Tom  
Tom tried to sleep on the cold, hard ground. Everything hurt. His head was splitting and every breath brought agony. “Some father/son campout,” he thought. In his mind, Tom Paris was sixteen years old again and camping with his father, Admiral Owen Paris, on the Wonderland Trail at Mount Rainier. Tom should have realized that this campout would be anything but fun. Ninety-three miles in ten days. It had been a grueling hike. Owen Paris took every opportunity to prepare his son for the rigors of Starfleet Academy – and every opportunity to remind him just how inadequate he was for the task. They had spent the day hiking the trail. In the evening, they had settled down for a meager meal of Star Fleet field rations and a night spent under the stars. Survival training, his father had called it. “If this were the actual Academy Survival course, you would have failed,” the Admiral had told his son. What Tom wouldn’t give to be back home; locked away in his room reading his favorite Jules Verne novel for the hundredth time.  
Then, Tom became aware of voices shouting around him. This was not the Wonderland Trail and he was no longer a sixteen year old boy. Reality came crashing down on him. Akritiria. The prison. Harry. Where was Harry? Tom tried to force his eyes open, but was unable to do so. Suddenly, Harry’s voice rang out, louder than the rest. “This man is my friend. Nobody touches him!” Tom felt his heart skip a beat upon hearing these words. “I love you,” he mumbled. Then, Harry was there, his hand gently on Tom’s face. Tom felt a sense of relief at the warmth of that touch. Then, he surrendered himself to the darkness that was closing in around him.

Harry  
Harry, exhausted and bloody, stood over Tom; protecting him from the prisoners that encircled them. “This man is my friend. Nobody touches him!” he shouted vehemently. Harry thought he heard Tom mumble something. He stole a glance behind him, but Tom still appeared to be unconscious.  
“That pile of flesh?” Pit scoffed. “He’ll be dead by the end of the day. You might as well start trading his belongings. It’s the only way you’ll survive here.”  
“Is that what you want?” Harry asked hesitantly. “No,” Pit almost chuckled. “It’s you I want. You should have been mine anyway, and now I’m taking you home. It looks like Zio left you in-tact, more or less. I’m surprised he didn’t kill you.” Pit looked to Zio on the ledge above. “My thanks to you for that,” he shouted. Harry turned and looked in the direction that Pit had shouted. He had not noticed Zio above him, observing silently as everything unfolded.  
Suddenly, the alarm sounded. “New prisoner!” shouted the inmates. They took off toward the chute to welcome the poor, unsuspecting new arrival. Harry took the opportunity to check on Tom, placing his hand gently on his cheek. He tried not to tremble as Pit’s words sank in. He was right; Tom wouldn’t last the day. He had to figure something out, and fast. If only he could think straight. The clamp had every nerve on edge. If only he could leave Tom long enough to investigate the chute. The pipe’s inner workings had been destroyed, but perhaps it could be repaired. If he could just get back into the chute. There had to be some sort of command center on this floating prison barge. If he could get there, he may be able to get a message out to Voyager.  
But, Harry knew he couldn’t leave Tom. He would almost certainly be killed the second he left. Just then, Harry heard a familiar voice rise above the crowd. “Hands on your heads.” It definitely sounded like Tuvok. Then, the unmistakable sound of Federation phaser fire rang out. The clamp must really be messing with his mind. Harry was certain that he was hallucinating. Still, he was compelled to investigate, but not before moving Tom into a corner and sliding a crate in front of him to hide him from sight at much as possible.  
As Harry approached the chute, he saw Captain Janeway along with Tuvok, Ayala, and Crewman Davis. It wasn’t a hallucination; they were really here. Stunned inmates littered the ground at their feet, while the others gathered around.  
“Captain,” Harry exclaimed weakly. He could feel his strength slipping away. His head was spinning and his stomach, though empty, was churning. Janeway took Harry by the shoulders, shocked as she stared at his battered face. “Where’s Tom?” she asked. “He needs help,” Harry replied as he led her and Ayala to the corner where he had hidden Tom from sight. Tuvok and Davis had remained at the entrance of the chute, holding the remaining prisoners at bay.  
When they arrived, Harry gestured to the crate. “He’s behind there.” Ayala moved the crate to reveal a very pale, very still Tom. Janeway gasped at the sight, and Harry rushed to his side. “Tom!” he screamed. Tom couldn’t be dead. Not now; when they were so close to escape. Harry reached out and placed a hand on Tom’s chest. He could feel the slight rise and fall of his shallow breaths.  
Relieved, Harry allowed himself to be guided out of the way as Ayala moved in to lift Tom over his shoulder. Tom let out a cry of agony at the sudden movement. Harry felt an overwhelming feeling of relief as he watched Ayala carry Tom off toward the chute. He had done it. He had succeeded in protecting Tom. He would escape and survive after all.  
He turned to follow the Captain to the chute, and to freedom. As he did, he caught sight of Zio on the upper level. Zio – their deal. Harry had promised to take him with them. Was the deal still on? Zio had thrown them out, after all. Not to mention that he had found another way to collect payment for sheltering them. But in the end, Harry Kim was a man of his word. He would convince the Captain to take Zio with them.  
Harry motioned for Zio to join him. He was turning to call out to the Captain when he was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness. The blows to the head earlier must have caused more damage than he realized. “Captain,” he called out, his voice cracking. “We have to…” he collapsed before he could finish the statement.

Zio  
Zio saw Harry motion for him. Was he really going to uphold their deal after everything that had happened? He truly was an honorable man. Maybe the most honorable man that Zio had ever known. As he descended the ladder to join them, Harry collapsed. Zio began to run towards him, but his Captain appeared, armed with a weapon. Zio watched as the Captain called for help. A tall man in a gold and black uniform lifted Harry and carried him off in the direction of the chute. He saw Harry´s captain make eye contact with him. Instinctively, she raised her weapon. Zio stopped his advance. With Harry unconscious, there was no way that he could escape with them. The Captain would never believe a criminal´s story. No, there was no point in trying to convince her of Harry´s promise to him. And so, Zio turned to leave. He felt the burn of the clamp fighting to take over. He took a deep breath and turned back to watch them go; taking his disciple, his lover, and his freedom with them.

Janeway  
Kathryn was unable to reach Harry before he fell to the ground. She adjusted her phaser rifle and bent to check on him. Good. He was still breathing. “Mr. Tuvok,” she called. Tuvok came through the crowd, phaser at the ready. “Take Harry. I’ll cover you.” Tuvok holstered his phaser and lifted the unconscious ensign over his shoulder. “What about Tom?” Kathryn inquired. “Mr. Ayala has already brought him up to Mr. Neelix’s shuttle,” Tuvok replied. “Crewman Davis is standing guard at the base of the chute.” “Good,” Kathryn replied. “Let’s go.”  
As she turned to go, Kathryn caught sight of a prisoner advancing on their position. Unlike the other prisoners, this man’s eyes held no trace of insanity or rage. His eyes were perfectly calm, and cold. That unsettled Kathryn even more. She raised the phaser rifle, ready to open fire if necessary. Upon seeing the weapon, the man stopped. He turned and moved off in the opposite direction. Kathryn made her way to join her officers at the chute.  
She and Davis covered Tuvok while he ascended the chute with Harry. His Vulcan strength made it look like an easy task. Kathryn climbed in next, followed by Davis, who did his best to keep his phaser trained behind them. Once the shuttle disengaged from the hatch, the force field would reactivate. Until then, they would have to be careful that no one tried to follow them onto the ship.  
Climbing up the chute was considerably harder than sliding down. Kathryn’s arms and legs burned as she pressed them against the sides and forced herself to inch upward. How Tuvok and Ayala managed to do this while carrying their injured officers, she would never know. Finally, the four officers made it back to Neelix’s shuttle. “Mr. Neelix,” Kathryn commed. “Everyone is aboard.”  
Neelix managed to avoid the oncoming Akritirian patrol vessel and set a course to rendezvous with Voyager. They had done it. Tom and Harry were safe. Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief as they traveled toward Voyager. She was hopeful that she would never encounter the likes of the Akritirians again.  
However, what no one had failed to notice was that someone else had made it into the chute before the force field was re-activated…


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once back on Voyager, Harry struggles with the residual effects of the clamp as well as with his experiences in the prison. Captain Janeway questions whether she should have done more to help the prisoners.

Janeway

From the cramped cargo hold of Neelix´s ship, Kathryn Janeway knelt over her two rescued officers. Both were unconscious, but alive – Tom, just barely. Kathryn noticed a bloody bandage on is abdomen and felt his feverish forehead. He did not have much time left. She commed the cock-pit. “Neelix, how much longer until we reach _Voyager_?”

“Uh, I would say ten…no, fifteen minutes, Captain,” came Neelix’s reply. “Don’t you worry, Captain; I’ll have everyone home in no time. The Akritirian patrol ship seems to have broken off its pursuit.”

“Good,” Kathryn replied. “Let me know the moment we’re within hailing range of _Voyager_.”

Harry stirred beside her, then shot up from his position on the floor. “No!” he shouted, unsure of where he was.

“It’s ok, Harry,” Kathryn comforted him. “You’re safe. You’re on your way back to _Voyager_.”

“Tom! Where’s Tom?” Harry’s voice was panicked.

“He’s here, Harry,” Kathryn assured him. She stepped aside, giving Harry a clear view of Tom lying on the floor of the cargo hold.

“Tom!” Harry exclaimed as he rushed to his friend’s side. He began checking over Tom’s injuries. Satisfied that he was safe, Harry placed a kiss on Tom’s forehead and gathered him into his arms. Kathryn was surprised by his show of affection, but she didn’t show it. She moved to join them, reaching out to comfort Harry. But, Harry flinched instinctively and jerked away. Kathryn kept her distance and watched over her two officers. It was obvious that they had been through hell.

Harry continued to cradle Tom against him, his eyes darting constantly around the cargo hold. He froze suddenly. “Where’s Zio?” he exclaimed. “Who?” Kathryn asked. “Zio. He was supposed to come with us. I made a deal,” Harry explained.

Kathryn remembered the man approaching them as they fled the prison. “Harry,” she said gently. “We only rescued you and Tom. We couldn’t bring anyone else.”

“But…I gave my word,” Harry sighed.

“Mr. Kim,” Tuvok said. “Not only is it highly illogical to free a potentially violent and dangerous prisoner, it is also a violation of the Prime Directive.”

“Tuvok’s right,” Kathryn agreed. “I’m sorry, Harry. We can’t interfere with other societies, no matter how much we disagree with their methods.”

Harry’s eyes hardened. “Fine. So now I’m a liar. Just add it to my list of crimes. You might as well have left me in that damn prison too. It’s where I belong after what I’ve done.”

“Mr. Kim, I advise you to not say anything further at this time,” Tuvok advised. Harry fell silent. He absently rubbed Tom’s arm while continuing to keep watch around the cargo hold. The tension in his body was visible.

Kathryn’s heart broke at the torment that her youngest officer was feeling. She longed to comfort him, but kept her distance. By the look of him, Harry would not allow anyone near himself or Tom.

“It´s ok, Harry. You’re safe. We’re on our way back to _Voyager_ ,” Kathryn said.

“ _Voyager_ ,” Harry repeated. “Did you hear that, Tom? You´re almost home.” Harry continued to hold his friend, but he began to relax a little.

The comm chimed a few minutes later. “Neelix to the Captain. We are within hailing range. I’m patching you through now.”

“Thank you, Mr. Neelix,” Kathryn replied. “Janeway to _Voyager_. We are nearing your position. Lock on to Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Paris and beam them directly to sickbay as soon as we’re in range.

“Understood,” Chakotay replied.

Kathryn turned to Harry and Tom. “Harry, we are approaching the ship. We are beaming you and Tom to sickbay. Tom’s in bad shape and the Doctor needs to treat him. You need to let the Doctor and Kes examine him, ok?”

“Sickbay. The Doctor,” Harry repeated, letting the words sink in. “Ok. And Captain?”

“What is it Harry?”

“Thanks for coming for us. For not leaving us there.”

Before she could answer, the two men disappeared in the shimmer of _Voyager’s_ transporter.

Harry

Harry re-materialized on the floor in sickbay; Tom still cradled in his arms. As the Doctor and Kes approached, Harry fought back the instinct to attack. He tried to focus on the Captain’s last words to him, “…the Doctor is going to help him.”

Reluctantly, he allowed Tom to be extracted from his arms and settled onto a bio bed in the surgical bay. Kes guided Harry to another bed across the room. The Doctor was busy running a tricorder over Tom, assessing the extent of the damage.

“Kes, prepare an IV infusion of fluids as well as a widespread antibiotic for both of them,” he ordered.

He began to cut away Tom’s clothing in order to operate. As he did, Harry caught sight of the stab wound. It was clearly very infected; the skin around it was bright red. It took all of Harry’s resolve to remain on that bio bed and not sprint into the surgical bay to Tom’s side. Instead, he watched as the Doctor began to use a portable sonic cleaning device to remove the dirt and dried blood from Tom’s skin.

As he worked, the Doctor glanced back at Harry. “Mr. Kim, can you walk?”

“Yes,” Harry answered.

“Good. Once Mr. Paris is stable, I will treat you. It will be easier if all of the dirt is removed first.”

Captain Janeway and Tuvok entered the room at that moment. They must have sprinted from the shuttle bay after Neelix docked his ship.

“Mr. Tuvok,” the Doctor continued. “Will you please escort Ensign Kim to the sickbay bathroom and remain with him while he takes a sonic shower?”

“Understood,” Tuvok answered.

“Really, Doc,” Harry protested. “I can go on my own. I don’t need a babysitter.

“Mr. Kim,” the Doctor replied. “You are extremely weak and have multiple injuries. If you should pass out while in the shower you could be injured further. You will find a sickbay garment in the cabinet by the shower. Please put it on when you are finished.” With that, the Doctor turned his attention back to Tom.

“Mr. Kim, if you will come with me,” Tuvok ordered.

Great, thought Harry sarcastically. A tall, handsome lieutenant wants to come with me to the shower and it’s _Tuvok_.

Harry stood and followed Tuvok to the sonic shower. He had to admit, he did feel shaky as he walked. Maybe having Tuvok nearby wasn’t such a bad idea.

The sonic shower felt amazing. It had been so long since he had felt clean. Harry remembered after his first night with Zio how he had wanted nothing more than to climb into a hot shower and scrub until his skin was raw. He shuddered at the memory.

When the cycle ended, he stepped out of the shower and Tuvok handed him the sickbay garment. It felt good to be in something other than grimy, blood-stained clothes. He made his way back to his bio bed. As he was sitting down, he glanced over at Tom. He heard part of what the Doctor and Kes were saying.

“…some sort of neural implant. It will have to be removed,” the Doctor said.

Harry panicked. They couldn’t remove the clamp. Not without killing Tom. He sprang from the bio bed and rushed to Tom’s side.

“No!” he shouted. “You can’t remove the clamp! It’ll kill him! Tom said he saw someone die!”

“Mr. Kim,” the Doctor replied. “I assure you; I can remove the – clamp – without harming Mr. Paris. Now if you will please step aside.”

The fire in Harry’s brain exploded. He could no longer think rationally. He grabbed a laser scalpel from the medical tray and stood between Tom and the Doctor.

“I won’t let you hurt him!” he shouted.

Harry, who had been singularly focused on the Doctor and Tuvok in front of him, had forgotten that Captain Janeway was in the room. He realized that she had come up behind him a second too late. He felt the hiss of a hypo spray against his neck, and then collapsed into darkness.

Janeway

Kathryn helped move a sedated Harry to the bio bed, then left to let the Doctor continue his work. She wished, not for the first time, that there was a counselor aboard ship. It was obvious that Harry would need much more than healing of his physical injuries to overcome his ordeal in the Akritirian prison. She suspected that the same would be true of Tom as well. She would ask Chakotay to counsel each of them once they were released from sick bay. He had served in that capacity before when the need arose; even counseling her on numerous occasions.

Kathryn felt that she could use his advice right now. She checked the chronometer: 21:30 hours. Since the threat of danger had passed, he would have turned over command to Gamma shift over an hour ago. He would likely be in his quarters, but not yet asleep.

She tapped her comm badge as she entered the turbo lift.

“Janeway to Chakotay.”

“Go ahead, Captain,” Chakotay answered.

“I know you’re off duty, but I need to debrief for a moment if that’s alright.”

“Of course,” Chakotay replied. “My door is always open. Chakotay out.”

When Kathryn arrived, Chakotay met her at the door with a freshly replicated cup of coffee. She graciously accepted the steaming mug and made her way over to a chair.

“How are Harry and Tom?” Chakotay asked as he sat in the chair opposite her.

“Not too good.” Kathryn replied. “Tom was stabbed. From the look of it, it happened several days ago. It was infected, and he was almost dead when we found him. But, the Doctor is operating now and he should make a full recovery.

“That’s good,” Chakotay commented. “And Harry?”

Kathryn sighed. “I… I don’t know. Physically, he will be fine. He was beaten up pretty badly, and they are both malnourished. But…” her voice trailed off, not sure how to continue.

“Go on,” Chakotay encouraged.

She took a sip of coffee and continued. “He was just so…unhinged. I don’t know what happened to him in that prison, but I’ve never seen him like that before. He was so defensive, especially over Tom. He wouldn’t even let the Doctor operate. He had to be sedated.”

She sipped from her mug again and continued. “The Doctor said that Tom has some sort of neural implant. I’m willing to bet that Harry has one too.”

“It must be affecting his behavior,” Chakotay guessed.

“I think you’re right,” Kathryn agreed. “But, I think it’s more than that. I’m afraid that they experienced horrible things in that prison. You should have seen that place, Chakotay. It was awful. I’m ordering them both to see you for counseling as soon as they are released from sickbay.”

“Understood,” Chakotay answered.

Kathryn nodded, then stared blankly out of the viewport, allowing the steam from the mug to caress her face as she drank.

“Captain?” Chakotay prodded. “What is it? I can see that there’s more.”

Kathryn gave him a slight smile. “You know me well. Yes, there’s more.”

She took a breath and continued. “Before we left the prison with Harry and Tom, one of the prisoners tried to approach us. At the time, I thought he was going to attack. But when Harry woke up on Neelix’s ship, he said that we had to go back; that we were supposed to have taken that prisoner with us. Apparently, he had helped them survive in exchange for his freedom. Of course, I refused to go back. But, was that the right call?”

“Of course it was, Kathryn,” Chakotay assured her. “Those men were in a maximum security prison. We can’t risk releasing potentially dangerous criminals. Besides, it would be a clear violation of the Prime Directive.”

“I know,” Kathryn agreed. “And that’s what I told Harry. It’s just… that neural implant. If it can make _Harry Kim_ into an aggressive and violent man in just a few days, what is its effect on someone who has been in that prison for months, or even years? Is it possible that man was innocent? Could we have saved him? And what about the others? How many other innocent people are trapped there?

“Maybe,” Chakotay admitted. “But it’s too risky to return. We only barely escaped ourselves. And besides…”

“And besides,” Kathryn continued. “We can’t interfere with other societies, no matter how much we disagree with their methods. You’re right, of course. It’s just so…barbaric.”

Kathryn took the last sip of coffee and recycled the cup in the replicator. “I’d better let you get some rest. Good night, Chakotay.”

“Good night,” Chakotay replied.

Kathryn left and headed for her quarters, though she suspected that tonight, sleep would be hard to come by.

Harry

Harry regained consciousness and was immediately assaulted by the too-bright sickbay lights. He squinted as he became aware of his surroundings. _Voyager_. He was back on _Voyager_. His head felt clearer than it had in days. The raging fire was replaced by a dull headache. He reached back to feel for the clamp, but it was gone. All he felt was a little residual soreness from where it had been. He tried to sit up. He wanted to check on Tom. Suddenly, the Doctor appeared at his side.

“Easy, Mr. Kim. You’re in no condition to be getting up just yet. I’ve treated you for a concussion as well as three broken ribs, a broken clavicle, a fractured cheekbone, and a litany of cuts and bruises. You need to rest and allow your body to absorb these fluids and liquid nutrients.”

Harry noticed for the first time that he was hooked up to an IV unit. Reluctantly, he laid back on the bed.

“How’s Tom?” he asked. Harry noticed that while he was still worried about his friend, he felt much more calm and rational than before. It must be the absence of the clamp.

“Mr. Paris is stable,” the Doctor reported. “He will make a full recovery. I have healed his stab wound along with several others. Like you, he is also receiving fluids and liquid nutrients. I will keep him sedated until morning to give his internal organs more time to fully heal.”

Harry closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Tom would be ok. He tried not to lament the fact that he had caused some of those injuries that the Doctor had treated. He wondered if Tom would press assault charges against him. He had every right to do so. Harry had tried to kill him, after all. If not Tom, the Captain would surely reprimand him for his actions. Harry expected that once everything came to light, that he would at the very least be reprimanded, and maybe even lose his commission. He realized that the Doctor was still talking, and tried to focus on what he was saying.

“I have removed the cranial implant from both you and Mr. Paris. How are you feeling?”

Not great, was Harry’s first thought. Out loud, he answered, “Better. Still a little jumpy, but calmer than before.”

“Good,” the Doctor continued. “I will need to analyze their effects on you before I can provide a treatment. But suffice to say, you should make a full recovery.”

“That’s good. Thanks Doc,” Harry responded.

The Doctor’s expression shifted to one of concern. “Mr. Kim, there’s one other matter that we need to discuss. Kes, will you please take these implants to the lab and run a micro-cellular scan?”

“Of course, Doctor.” Kes squeezed Harry’s shoulder and left for the lab.

Once Kes was gone, the Doctor engaged the sickbay privacy lock. “Mr. Kim,” he began. “I’m afraid that you have also contracted a… viral infection. I’ve already begun treatment with an anti-viral agent. Two or three more doses over the next few days should cure it completely.”

“Ok,” Harry could tell there was more. “What about Tom?” he asked. “We were together most of the time in there and came into contact with roughly the same things. Is he infected?”

The Doctor shook his head. “Mr. Paris is fine. He shows no signs of the virus.”

Harry nervously began to scratch his head where the clamp had been.

“So, what are you getting at, Doc?” he asked, though he was afraid that he already knew.

“Mr. Kim,” the Doctor continued quietly. His bedside manner had improved drastically over the last two years. Thanks, no doubt, to Kes’s influence. “This is a sexually transmitted virus.” He paused as Harry’s eyes widened, taking in the news. “There was also some bruising and tearing, which I have repaired.”

Harry took a deep breath and continued to rub his head. He didn’t know what to say. He was hoping that his… arrangement… with Zio could have been something he left out of his report all together. But, it didn’t look like that was going to be possible.

“Now,” the Doctor continued. “I must ask you to confirm, for the official medical record, that this was the result of a sexual assault.”

Harry’s heart sank. “R-Record?” he stammered. “Does there really have to be an official record of _this_?”

“Yes, Mr. Kim,” the Doctor said matter-of-factly. “I must include a full medical record of both you and Mr. Paris’s condition. It’s standard procedure.”

“But...” Harry began rubbing his head more vigorously now. “Can’t you just say that you treated me for a virus and let that be it? Does there really have to be a record of _how_ I contracted it?” I mean, what about doctor/patient confidentiality?” Harry knew that he was grasping at straws now.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kim. That is simply not an option,” the Doctor replied. “As far as doctor/patient confidentiality, you are correct. Your personal medical record is sealed and while I may make recommendations to the Captain regarding your physical and mental fitness for duty, I cannot and will not divulge the details without your consent. That is your right as a patient. Now, can you confirm that your injuries and illness are the result of a sexual assault?”

Harry dropped his hand to his lap; his eyes remaining fixed on some unknown point in the distance. “No,” he mumbled.

“Excuse me?” asked the Doctor. His artificially created hearing hadn’t misheard Harry’s answer, he was simply shocked by it.

Harry drew in a deep breath. Might as well tell the truth, he thought. “My injuries, were the result of an _encounter_ … well, several. But, you see… it was… umm… sort of… consensual,” Harry stammered.

“I see,” the Doctor said skeptically. “And is that your _official_ response?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered, still staring off into the distance.

“I must inform you that, even in your situation, unauthorized inter-species intimate relations are a violation of Starfleet protocol. I am bound by duty to inform the Captain and you will be subject to disciplinary action.”

“I know,” Harry responded.

“So, are you absolutely certain that these were consensual encounters?”

“Yes!” Harry shouted. “Yes! And I know that it was a violation of protocol and I’m aware that there will be repercussions. But, what was I supposed to do? Tom was dying. He needed somewhere to go, food, water, bandages. I had to get those things from somewhere. Zio was willing to trade, but he didn’t want my boots!”

Tears began to flow freely down Harry’s cheeks. He didn’t care. “I know it was wrong,” he continued. “I’ll probably lose my commission after what I’ve done. Probably spend some time in the brig too. But Tom’s alive. He’s going to be ok. So, it was worth it.”

“Harry,” the Doctor said gently. It was perhaps the first time he had ever called him by his first name. “Just because you didn’t object does not mean that you gave consent. You were in a life or death situation and did what you felt was necessary to ensure your and Mr. Paris’s survival.”

He entered something into the PADD. “As far as the official record is concerned, your injuries and illness were the result of an assault. There is no need to inform the Captain. There was no violation of protocol and you most certainly won’t be thrown in the brig.”

Well, not for that anyway. Harry thought. But when Tom woke up… that would be a different story.

The Doctor switched back into Chief Medical Officer mode. “Now, Mr. Kim. I believe I have all the information that I need. Your IV has finished and I am releasing you to your quarters to rest.”

Harry started to object, but the Doctor continued as if he had predicted Harry’s next question. “You will need to report to sickbay in the morning for your next treatment. You may check on Mr. Paris then. He should be awake. In the meantime, please try and get some rest.”

“I will. Thanks Doc.” Harry slid off the bio bed and headed towards the door. Before he left, the Doctor called back to him.

“I am informing Commander Chakotay that you will be in need of counseling. While you are not obligated to share all of the details about your…experience, I would recommend that you do so. It will help you along in the healing process.”

“Right,” Harry said sarcastically. “Thanks again, Doc.”

Great, he thought as he entered the corridor. He should have known that his outburst would earn him a few counseling sessions with the Commander. 


End file.
